Flynngar the Craven
Most think of Flynngar as an old wives' tale, a cautionary story to tell young children, a teachable moment. Except... Flynngar is very much alive. He claims he doesn't particularly care what his story has become now, how it has been embellished. Anything you've told your children, he's probably heard a version that's ten times worse. When your name has been the byword for cowardice since you were scarcely a boy, you really only have two choices. You either believe what everyone says about you. Or you do what Flynngar has done the rest of his life. You go looking for a bigger story. A story that will make everyone who ever called you Craven eat their words. Altai's Last Stand Flynngar's story is inextricably linked with that of one of the greatest heroes of this or any age, Altai Skyhammer. You've almost certainly heard a version of this story before. Altai and her band of heroes, the Shattered Remnant were contracted to defend the Hidden Academy against a rioting populace. For weeks they held firm, as would be expected for a band of storied adventurers fighting against an untrained rabble. Except the waves of rioters kept coming, far beyond the point where they should have broken and fled back to their sordid lives. Nobody now knows how the rioters managed the inconceivable, except they did, and the walls were breached and the waves poured past the defenders into the Academy. When the crowd finally cleared, the Academy had been razed practically to the ground, the rioters' bloodlust finally sated. And you know this part already. The Silent Remnant was wiped out almost to a man, the Skyhammer herself dragged down from the ramparts and killed, her body mutilated nearly beyond recognition. She and the Remnant are interred in the collapsed cellars of what was once the Academy, a mound of rubble the only evidence of the heroes buried below. Flynngar was a raw recruit, and somehow the only survivor of the battle - the only remnant of the Remnant, if you will. That was when he was first named Craven - when people realised he had escaped entirely unscathed, and that he would not speak of the battle or explain how he survived. Blade for Hire Flynngar continues to wear the blue and gold and the eagle insignia of the Remnant and keep their ideals, even though they no longer exist. Since the time of the last stand, he has fought in every major conflict in these lands, and most of the minor ones as well. Flynngar works alone and as such, can never be expected to be solely responsible for the outcome of a conflict, one way or the other. That said, if anyone were to actually catalogue the conflicts Flynngar has participated in, he appears on the losing side far more frequently than on the winning one. If you were to ask him about it, he would probably tell you he is drawn to lost causes. The truth is, he is searching for the one fight that will alter his legacy. Whereabouts Flynngar is itinerant, searching out opportunities throughout the Lands of Loorou to lend his sword to. It is therefore not at all inconceivable that a party looking for allies would be able to find or run into him relatively easily. Lost causes, heroic last stands, impossible odds, near-certain death - these are the fights that Flynngar seeks out compulsively. Maybe you have work for him? Category:NPC